


you and me

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “Marry me,” he said.





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: "please marry me" and I should add this to my tumblr collection, but I just really like it so it gets posted on its own. ;-;

It was rare for Anne to languish in bed too long, always wanting an early start on her day. But there were some mornings that called for it. Like dark, dreary mornings in the middle of winter when the rain pattered against the windows. Or after long nights at the circus, when she was part of the group to bid farewell to the audience, remaining bright and cheerful until the last straggler was gone. 

There were yet other mornings when she wasn’t tangled up in bed sheets, but rather tangled up with Phillip, and there was no place beyond the confines of their bed that she would rather be. 

Stretched out on her stomach, arms folded to pillow her head, Anne let her eyes drift shut as Phillip kissed a path up her spine. Eventually his lips found her ear, breath almost tickling when he spoke, voice hushed.

“Marry me,” he said.

She pushed herself up with one hand braced on the bed, and looked at him over her shoulder. “What did you say?” she asked. 

“Please marry me?” he tried again, a wide, almost teasing grin spreading across his face.

Anne shifted until she was fully facing him, cupped his cheek with her hand. “You know it isn’t that simple.” 

“What if it was?” He took her hand in his, gently placed a kiss against the inside of her wrist. Anne smiled, a little fondly, a little sadly. 

“Then the answer would be yes. Without hesitation.”

When he smiled this time, it was completely sincere and utterly charming. He leaned forward, captured her lips in a brief kiss before pulling back. “Just wait a moment,” he said before scurrying off the bed. 

Anne watched with curiosity as he rooted around in her sewing kit for something. When he climbed back into bed it was with two lengths of thin ribbon. She remained quiet, slightly bemused when he reached for her hand and gently tied a bow around her left ring finger. 

“We can still say it,” he explained. “We don’t need a sheet paper, or a church, or anyone’s blessing to make that promise. We just need you and me and the fact we love each other.”

Despite herself Anne felt tears welling up behind her eyes, Phillip’s face swimming in her vision as she blinked them back. She nodded and took the other piece of ribbon from his hand, tied it neatly around his ring finger. 

He recited the simple vows, voice even and sure and Anne couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Phillip reached up to frame her face, brushed them away with his thumbs. She noticed then that his eyes were not as dry as they had been before.

Taking a deep breath, Anne repeated the vows as surely as Phillip had. When she was finished he grinned at her again.

“Do you take me to be your husband?” 

She grinned back. “I do,” she said with a laugh, a little breathless. “Do you take me to be your wife?” 

“I do.” Phillip studied her for a moment, eyes darting across her face. He leaned in close to her, lips hovering next to hers but not quite touching. “See,” he whispered, “all we need is you and me.”

“You and me,” she whispered, right before he kissed her. Now and forever, for all the days of their lives.


End file.
